


Clovers In My Eyes

by Ithinkwehaveanemergency



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magic, Mistletoe, St. Patrick's Day, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/pseuds/Ithinkwehaveanemergency
Summary: Nolan and Stiles find themselves stuck.Scott's stupid boyfriend is undoubtedly to blame.Belated St. Patrick's day fic.





	Clovers In My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a Barrie song.

“Whose bright idea was it to start hanging out with warlocks?”

 

Stiles snorts at Nolan’s grumbled question and falls into a weak chuckle.  He winces and turns his head to look over at the young man standing mere inches to his left, looking exasperated and tired.  He pokes curiously at the invisible barrier that seems to form a circle around where they stand.

 

“Dude, don't make me laugh, my side still hurts from where Malia tackled me.”  Stiles groans.

 

Stiles had been decorating the house last night and fallen off a ladder, but Malia had come over and hug-tackled him just after, followed by Lydia and their two little supernaturally strong children.

 

He'd woken up with sore ribs and had been blaming the bruising on her all day.

 

Stiles decided on moving back to Beacon Hills after his 25th birthday.  At least temporarily, according to him. He found himself bumming in the old McCall house, since Scott's mom had been living at his.  Scott and Scott's boyfriend, the aforementioned warlock, left to get massive amounts of food just before Nolan arrived, over an hour early to the St. Paddys Party.

 

“It's what you get for not coming to visit more.  Every time I came home from college for the summer they would all assault me with hugs.  They forget we're human and they have a lot of love.” Nolan eyes Stiles’ ribs and shrugs.  He stops leaning against the invisible barrier that limits them to a small circle of space. “Come on, just kiss me and we can go.  It's not  _ that _ bad.  I brushed my teeth like forty-five minutes ago.”

 

“It's not that, it's the principle of the whole thing.  One, it presents  _ massive _ consent issues.  Two, it's March! That is no time to be hanging little bunches of clovers that are maliciously charmed to remove my freedom to move about the house!  That's a Christmas thing.  **_Who the fuck does that_ ** _?” _  He grabs his side again in pain, having huffed a little too hard during his rant.

 

Nolan simply arches an amused eyebrow as Stiles rants until he's red in the face.

 

“Your best friend thinks they're adorable.   _ Charming,  _ I think the exact word was.”  Nolan shrugs again, crossing his arms and leaning back against the barrier once more.  He smirks as Stiles frowns all the deeper at that. “It’s fine. We don't have to do it.  Your loss, dude. I'm a  _ fantastic _ kisser.”

 

Stiles chokes on air and laughs again before wincing when the pain in his ribs flares up.

 

“God damnit.”  Stiles groans. He takes a tiny step toward Nolan, causing the younger man's eyes to light up with playful excitement.  “This is only because I'm too much pain to stand around like this and wait for them to come back just to beg for my freedom.   **_Not_ ** because I'm curious about your kissing skills.”

 

“Whatever you say.”  Nolan mumbles as he stands up straight, tilting his chin up at the same time he hooks a finger into Stiles’ jeans and pulls him close enough that their knees bump.  The older of the two grips Nolan's hips to steady himself after the sudden movement. Their bodies are flush and their lips are barely an inch apart, but Nolan pauses.  He brings a hand up to Stiles’ jaw, running a thumb against the man's uncharacteristically-still bottom lip before speaking in a low breathy tone. “But no matter how much a fantasy of mine this is... I also, find consent important and very,  _ very  _ sexy.  So how bout you tell me that I can kiss you?”

 

Stiles eyes go wide and he searches Nolan's eyes for any hint he's kidding about the fantasy part of the statement, but all he finds is fire in the man's clear blue eyes.

 

“Yeah, man.  Absolutely. Yes.”  Stiles stutters over the words, his brow burrowing in confusion and surprise.  “You can kiss me.”

 

Nolan's lips are sealed around his bottom lip before he even finishes the confirmation.

 

Stiles moans as he feels a teasing drag across the edge of his lip and he opens his mouth, kissing back with a light sweep of his own tongue.  He holds back a gasp at the warmth that curls in his stomach when their tongue slide against each other briefly. His fingers dig into Nolan's thin hips as they continue exchanging control over the kiss, each of them backing off gently when the kiss threatens to go too deep.  It's soft and wet and quiet, save for the tiny moans coming from the back of Stiles’ throat when Nolan's teeth scrape playfully against his bottom lip.

 

After a good sixty seconds, Nolan is the one who pulls away first.  Stiles’ mouth follows before he shakes himself out of it and let's go of Nolan's hips.

 

“Yeah, wow.”  Stiles nods and rubs a hand across his forehead, looking into the other man's eyes to find them much darker than they had been prior to the kiss.  “You, Nolan. You were  _ not _ kidding.  You are  _ very _ good at that.”

 

“Thanks.”  Nolan smirks, but the rasp in his voice and the way his eyes won't leave Stiles’ red, swollen lips, betrays how he’s just as affected by their short kiss.  He takes another step back, meeting no invisible resistance. “So uh… all good then?”

 

“Yeah.”  Stiles nods.  He gestures toward the guest room, where he's staying while he figures out a permanent living situation.  “I should get ready then? People are coming over in like an hour, yeah?”

 

“Yeah, I'll…”  Nolan looks around.  “I'll figure out something to entertain myself until they get back with the food.”

 

Stiles bite his lip and stares at Nolan, who looks far less sure of himself now, glancing around at the kitchen.

 

“Or uh…”  Stiles gestures awkwardly, something that he'll never fully grow out of.  He points over his shoulder as he raises his eyebrows at Nolan. “I could maybe put of getting ready just yet and entertain you instead?  Maybe… in my… in the other, uh-”

 

“Stiles?”  Nolan cuts him off with a laugh.  It's deep and dorky and adorable at the same time and Stiles feels very screwed but he can't help laughing with him.  “Lets go make out like teenagers in your bed til they get back, yeah?”

 

“Yeah, yes.”  Stiles sighs in relief, letting Nolan take his hand and guide him to the guest bedroom.  “ _ Thank God _ you said it because I felt like such a dork.”

 

Nolan laughs louder and pulls Stiles inside the room before shutting the door.

 

“Hey!  Watch the ribs!”


End file.
